guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spiritual Possession
Poltergeist? Pretty sure the quotes: *"Cross over, children. All are welcome. All welcome. Go into the light. There is peace and serenity in the light." *"Get away from my baby! Are from Poltergeist. Along with: *"Mommy, where are you? I can't find you. I can't. I'm afraid of the Light, mommy. I'm afraid of the light." *"This house has many hearts." *"This house is clean." Anyone who has seen the movie more recently than I have care to throw in their thoughts as well? --Maoric 00:01, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I added these quotes before I realized you mentioned them here. If someone would like, they could go through and order them chronologically in the film. --horsedreamer 00:23, 17 February 2007 (CST) "You are messing with affairs that are beyond your comprehension. Leave now and I may let you live!" Where does that come from? I recognize it.. but can't remember. It's driving me mad.--Silk Weaker 02:23, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Aye, it sounds maddeningly familiar to me too, but I can't place it. A google search turned up nothing either:-/ DKS01 02:39, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::It's from Sunjiang District (mission). I just completed it. It's one of the things Shiro says to you as you go and kill his Portal Spirits. In fact, I updated the trivia to say so--Timeoffire45 18:59, 17 February 2007 (CST) "We must prepare for the coming of Banjo the Clown, God of Puppets." This one comes from the webcomic, "order of the stick." That Go Bananna thing sounds so familiar, I saw it on a T-shirt a while back and just recently figred out were it came from...and now I forgot again.--TheDrifter 17:38, 22 February 2007 (CST) It's from a Lord of the Flies parody episode of The Simpsons. The kids "race" fruit down the bus and Ralph decides to use a banana. That's when he says "Go Banana" (despite the fact that bananas don't roll). The sad thing is that I recall that from memory (i.e. where the quote comes from and the episode). Defiant Elements 17:44, 22 February 2007 (CST) Isn't it weird that a lot of these quotes are from games/television/movies that deal with death in some form or another. Several Simpsons quotes are from the telltale heart episode, ghostbusters, poltergeist, resident evil, army of darkness, sixth sense. And by character's who reside in the Underworld now. It's creepy, but I guess that's why it's called Spiritual Possession. I'm slow. --RedFeather 07:06, 6 March 2007 (CST) Go Banana is from Das Bus episode, Leprechaun is from This little Wiggy and cat quotes are from Lisa's Rival E: Too lazy to log in. Chilos :Go Omg Bananas! RT | Talk 22:17, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Doing more? Does this effect do more? Or just the drunk effect and the silly voices? Yamagawa 18:39, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Im pretty sure it does nothing else, but man do I love this effect Wyvern 17:53, 2 March 2007 (CST) Post-process Will disabling post-process effects prevent it? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:41, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :Probably. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 13:04, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Resident Evil "4...Itchy...Tasty..." is a possible reference the the game Resident Evil for Playstation, it was the last entry in a rather disturbing journal of a Keeper infected by the T-virus, I feel someone should add this to the main page, I have confirmed it is like the last entry in the KEEPER'S DIARY, it states "May 19th 1998 Fever gone but itchy. Hungry and eat doggy food. Itchy. Tasty." Forgot To sign Synthetic Ian~